1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to alloy phase-stability index diagrams for use in the evaluation of phase stability and properties of various alloys and quality control thereof.
2. Related Art Statement
In many cases, the evaluations of the phase stability of alloys has heretofore exclusively relied upon experiences, and has been carried out through numerous trial and error experiments and examinations. In general, phase diagrams of binary or ternary alloys obtained by such experiments or Schaeffler's diagrams applicable to the evaluation of a weld metal/deposit metal of austenitic stainless steel and cast iron, have been used as empirical index diagrams showing the phase stability.
It may be possible to deduce the phase stability by the same method as far as binary or ternary alloys with a relatively small amount of alloying element or impurities are concerned. However, it is impossible to deduce the phase stability of hypercomplex alloys containing a large number of alloying elements. Further, in such cases, a great expense and long time are necessary for the experimental evaluation of the phase stability and hence this is extremely inefficient. Furthermore, the inaccuracy accompanied with such evaluation causes serious problems in improving the reliability of the materials and attaining a high performance thereof.